pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY018: Awakening the Sleeping Giant!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis In Camphrier Town, Ash and his friends come across a Snorlax blocking their path. The local King, Lord Shabboneau, has a Poké Flute that will awaken it, but it was stolen by the selfish princess of Parfum Palace. Ash tries to retrieve it, but the princess demands a Pokémon Battle. Episode Plot The heroes arrive to Camphrier Town. Serena reads "one can taste the ages" in the town. Bonnie wonders what that means, so Clemont explains it's buildings lasting through time. Suddenly, they hear a loud noise, which after a while stops causing the heroes to cover their ears. They ask a woman what that noise was, so she unplugs her ears and shows a sleeping Snorlax, who snores. The heroes wonder why Snorlax is in a place like this, so the woman explains Snorlax and the town have a symbiotic relationship. Every year, Snorlax comes down from its home in the moutains to eat the roots from the town's harvests; this helps improves the crops, as Snorlax plows the fields while it eats. The townspeople hold a festival to thank Snorlax for its help by giving it a big offering of berries for it to eat. At the end of the festival, the lord of Shabboneau Castle plays the PokéFlute to wake up Snorlax, who dances as it returns to its mountain top home. The town is all set to have the festival but there is one problem; Snorlax has not woken up, as Lord Shabboneau is refusing to come to the festival for some reason. Snorlax snores again causing the town to cover their ears, so Clemont's eyeglasses flash, as he presents a newest invention, meant to wake Bonnie up in the mornings, and maximizes its volume. However, both the alarm and Snorlax are too loud. The alarm explodes blackening the heroes and messing their hair, though Snorlax remains asleep. They already hear the people talking about how they cannot sleep and want Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny to intervene. The only thing that wake up Snorlax is the PokéFlute, but many have attempted to ask the Lord and he just keeps giving excuses. Ash promises to get the Flute. They arrive at the Castle and Ash yells to get attention. The butler arrives and asks why they are here. Ash replies they came with an urgent message, so the butler lets them in. They meet with Lord Shabboneau. The heroes ask him to play the flute or at least to borrow it, but just like before, the lord gives excuses as to why he can't play it (i.e. he threw it away, developed a phobia of the flute, is allergic to it, etc.). His butler advises him to be honest with the children, since they came so far from the town. Shabboneau finally explains that the flute was taken away from him: Princess Allie from Parfum Palace came one day, saw the Flute and liked it so much that she took off with it. The lord couldn't protest, since he owed a lot to Allie's father. Ash promises to retrieve the flute back much to Shabboneau's delight. Team Rocket, who are hiding in a suit of armor, overhear this and plan on using the flute to control an Snorlax army, capture Pikachu and gain the boss' favor. The heroes arrive to Parfum Palace and Bonnie finds a hole in the bush wall to pass through. The heroes are amazed at the layout of the garden, but are confronted by a Furfrou. Princess Allie appears with her servants, telling Furfrou not to eat trash (referring to the heroes). Ash asks Allie to give back the Flute, but she replies what she takes is her own and replies if the citizens are bothered by Snorlax, they can just move away. Ash is displeased, while Allie looks at Pikachu and examines it. She tries to take Pikachu away, but Ash snatches him back in anger. She offers Ash a fortune in exchange for Pikachu, but Ash staunchly refuses. Then Allie has an idea: she challenges Ash to a battle, and bets both the Flute and Pikachu. Ash is shocked, but decides to do it, since Pikachu is willing to. They are on the battle field with Clemont as referee. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, but Furfrou jumps and hits Pikachu with its paw. Pikachu is hit and looks at Allie, who stares at him. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Furfrou counters with Bite. Furfrou then uses Charge Beam, while Pikachu uses Electro Ball. The attacks clash, then Pikachu immediately uses Thunderbolt, hitting Furfrou. Furfrou ends up with a very messed up look, shocking Allie, who commands her servants to take Furfrou away for grooming, therefore giving Ash the win. Ash asks for the Flute, but Allie denies, making Ash and Pikachu furious. Allie reminds him she would've given up the Flute if she won, but that is not the case. Ash asks about the kind of bet, but Allie mocks him, replying that as a princess she can do whatever she wants. Clemont comes to Allie and firmly tells her that Ash bet Pikachu, his partner, to win the Flute, and should she continue behaving selfish, she won't have any friends. Serena and Bonnie think Clemont is being mean but Clemont is just telling Allie the truth, while Allie interprets this as nothing but love and like a prince. After crying, Allie changes her mind: she will return the Flute, but Clemont has to stay with her. Bonnie and Serena whisper, then confirm she can have Clemont, who is already shocked. Later, a servant hands the heroes the PokéFlute, while Clemont is still nervous, though his friends promise to come back for him after they wake Snorlax up. The heroes bid farewell to "the lovebirds" and head back to Camphrier Town. They return to Lord Shabboneau and give him the Flute to play, but it is stolen by Team Rocket. The Lord tries to explain to them that only he can play the flute, but Jessie refuses to listen and tries to play it herself - badly. Snorlax wakes up, but is agitated by the terrible sound. Jessie tries to control it by playing the Flute, but this angers Snorlax so much it punishes them using Hyper Beam, thwarting Giovanni's fantasy. Ash takes the Flute and gives it to Shabboneau, who plays the flute. Snorlax is pleased by the sound and starts eating berries. Snorlax eats the food and bids farewell to the villagers, then sets off to the mountains. The heroes are happy to have solved the problem, but then realize they forgot about Clemont. Clemont comes back in his underwear, since he managed to escape. Back at Parfum Palace, Allie visits Clemont to tell him the fireworks are starting, but is shocked to see he has been replaced by a robot. She considers Clemont a jerk and attacks the robot, which explodes. The heroes watch these fireworks before they continue on the journey. Debuts Character *Princess Allie *Lord Shabboneau *Lord Shabboneau's butler Pokémon Furfrou (Matron trim) Move Snore Quotes :Allie - I suppose you can have the Pokéflute back. :Clemont - Huh? :Allie - Under one condition. :Ash - I'm not giving you Pikachu! :Allie - In exchange for the Pokéflute, I insist you leave this one with me. :Clemont - (screams in horror) You want me to stay!? :(Ash, Serena and Bonnie gasp in shock. Serena, thinking of something, taps Bonnie's shoulder and whispers in her ear) :Bonnie - (whispering) Do you think so? :Serena - (whispering) Yeah. :Bonnie - (to Allie as Serena winks at Ash) You can have my brother if you want him. :Clemont - Bonnie! How could you tell her that? :Allie - Alright, it's settled. :Narrator - The Poké-flute has been returned to its rightful owners, and the bond between Snorlax and the townspeople is even stronger, thanks to our heroes Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Bonnie. :Serena - Ummm, aren't we forgetting something? :Ash, Bonnie & Narrator - Huh? :Bonnie - Uwahhhh! Clemont! :"I blew it!" - Jessie after awakening the Snorlax Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Snorlax (US) *"Pokémon Quiz:" Snorlax (JP) *Serena breaks the fourth wall when she interrupts the narrator as the episode ends. *Similar to Wake Up Snorlax!, Ash, Misty and Brock find ways to wake up Snorlax and ask a hippie for the PokéFlute. *Like Pika and Goliath!, Allie, like Sho, demands from Ash Pikachu if they win the battle. *In contrast with The Heartbreak of Brock, Allie falling in love with Clemont is similar to Temacu falling in love with Brock. *Snorlax eating away crops to improve the harvest mirrors Ash's Snorlax, who ate away grapes in Snack Attack. *The Italian dub, a redubbed version based on the American English dub, aired on May 15, 2014, two days before the English dub aired. Mistakes When Clemont is explaining Ash and the others what happened, his hair is colored orange instead of blonde. Gallery The heroes came to Camphirer Town XY018 2.jpg Clemont tries to wake Snorlax up XY018 3.jpg Lord Shabboneau makes excuses XY018 4.jpg The heroes ask for the PokéFlute XY018 5.jpg Allie considers the heroes "garbage" XY018 6.jpg Ash refuses to give Pikachu away for gold Ash vs. Princess Allie.png Ash VS. Princess Allie XY018 8.jpg Allie is shocked her Furfrou's hair has been spoiled XY018 9.jpg Ash, Serena and Bonnie return with the flute XY018 10.jpg Meowth tells Jessie to play the flute Clemont in his tank and shorts.jpg Clemont runs back to the group in his underwear }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume